


Fastened In

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feel-good, First Kiss, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Texting, True Love's Kiss, Virgin Sherlock, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John told Sherlock that he "owed him one" when he helped move his stuff out of Mary's house. Which Sherlock takes, very literally!<br/>Sherlock's "favour" goes a little beyond the call of duty though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fastened In

**Author's Note:**

> We've had such awesome responses from you guys, thank you so much. Especially when we saw on Tumblr that people blogged about us, it's brilliant guys!!

John, I need your help. -SH

 

What is it, Sherlock? -JW

 

Are you okay? -JW

 

You know a few months ago when I helped you move your things out of Mary's house and you said you owed me a favour? -SH

 

...Yes? -JW

 

How broad is the spectrum of favours I can choose from? -SH

 

Well that would involve you having actually done something to help. Which you didn't do, You just sat around. -JW

 

I helped didn't I. I clearly pointed out to both you and Lestrade that if you continued to pick up the boxes the way that you were that you'd hurt your back. And you did. -SH

 

That wasn't even helping! You laid down on the couch that we were planning to move WHILE we were moving it! -JW

 

You know I was deep in thought. Now, this favour you owe me. -SH

 

I owe you nothing. -JW  
That was a lie. But no. -JW

 

You also said you owe me so much. I would now like to cash in my favour. -SH

 

You're really going to pull that card on me? You're lucky the Surgery is empty today. -JW

 

I'm only asking for one favour, it's not the end of the world. I'll owe you one it makes you feel better -SH

 

No no, That's not fair. I owed you this one. What do you want? -JW

 

A kiss. -SH

 

A what? Is that an autocorrect? -JW

 

No, John, I want a kiss. -SH

 

Out of the question. -JW

 

Why? I just want you to kiss me, on the lips, possibly using your tongue, if the feeling takes you. -SH

 

Why do you want me to kiss you? -JW

 

Because, I want to have my first kiss. -SH

 

You mean to tell me you've never kissed someone? Anyone at all? -JW

 

Never. -SH

 

Go find someone in a pub! OR Molly. -JW

 

I want it to be special. Also, it may have escaped your notice, but Molly is a woman -SH

 

Special? Girl? I am a guy, Sherlock. -JW

 

Yes, I want it to be special for me. I am very aware that you are a guy, and I am gay, the two go hand in hand really. -SH

 

Out of the question. No. -JW

 

Why not? -SH

 

Why don't you ask Lestrade? -JW

 

No, that's just insulting.-SH

 

How?! -JW

 

If you need to ask that question then it's even more insulting. -SH

 

He's a nice bloke! -JW

 

He's also my brothers boyfriend and an insufferable idiot. -SH

 

And apparently so am I -JW

 

My brother's boyfriend? -SH

 

Yes I am so totally your brother's boyfriend and Lestrade, Mycroft, and I have amazing threesomes. No I am not your brother's bloody boyfriend! -JW

 

Sarcasm is not your forte -SH

 

And idiocy isn't yours. -JW

 

You know, complimenting me isn't really going to offend me in the slightest, however unnecessary I do find it. -SH

 

Go to hell. -JW

 

Just kiss me, -SH

 

*KISS FACE EMOTICON* -JW

 

You're not funny, you do realise thi don't you? -SH

 

Sarah seems to think I'm very funny. I'll kiss her instead. -JW

 

You don't like Sarah. -SH  
YOU'RE SO FUNNY. -SH  
Kiss me now? SH

 

Hmm...Let me think about it. -JW

 

No. -JW

 

Give me one reason why you won't kiss me. -SH

 

Give me one reason why I should kiss you. -JW

 

You owe me a favour. -SH

 

Nope, That reason isn't going to convince me. -JW

 

I want you to. -SH

 

Little more. -JW

 

No, that's my reason. -SH

 

Why does it have to me be? -JW

 

I told you I wanted it to be special. -SH

 

I'm not sure I qualify for that kind of special -JW

 

You definitely do. -SH

 

One kiss. You get one bloody kiss, Nothing less, nothing more unless agreeable by both of us. -JW

 

Fine, we will kiss only once, unless you ask to do it again. -SH

 

So, Uh, When do you want this kiss? -JW

 

As soon as you come home. -SH

 

Why then? -JW

 

Because I can't wait for this, I want it to happen. -SH

 

My shift is almost over. -JW

 

Please hurry -SH

 

Calm down. Eager to kiss me, are we? -JW

 

Yes, very. Aren't you? -SH  
You've been wanting this for a while now. -SH

 

What? No I haven't! -JW

 

Yes you have. -SH

 

Why the hell would you think that?! -JW

 

It is fairly obvious. I only need to stand a little closer for your face to flush red. -SH

 

I do not! Stop trying experiments on me! -JW

 

They aren't experiments, they are merely observations of every day life. You want to kiss me, there is nothing wrong with that. -SH

 

Just because I want to, doesn't mean I WANT to. -JW

 

You're aware you're saying the same thing, right? -SH

 

Oh god, I am, aren't I? -JW

 

You know what I meant! -JW

 

Do I though? Because it seems to me that you don't have any real reason for not wanting to kiss me. -SH

 

Of all the favors to ask, you want me to kiss you. Bloody hell. -JW

 

Yes John, it's actually a genius idea you see. I get my first kiss, and you get to kiss me. -SH

 

On my way home now. Sarah said she'll take over. -JW

 

Eager to kiss me, are we? -SH

 

Shut up, Holmes, Or you aren't getting the snog of your life. -JW

 

I see you're feeling confident. Perhaps you should tell me why you're looking forward to it so much. -SH

 

Perhaps I shouldn't. -JW

 

You definitely should tell me. -SH

 

Because I have been waiting for this ever since I moved back in from Mary's. -JW

 

Are you sure it's only since then? -SH

 

...Yes. -JW

 

You never felt the urge when I held you hand and we ran from the police three years ago? You've never got a little turned on when look in to your eyes?... -SH

 

We were running from the police that day, Sherlock. That was probably the last thing on my mind. -JW 

 

Yes John, but I know you took my pulse. You wanted to know if I liked it, and I did. -SH  
So, why did you want to know? -SH

 

Now this sounds like Adler, I didn't take your pulse. -JW

 

Yes.You.Did -SH

 

Speaking of Adler, any new text messages? -JW

 

Shut up, John. Stop trying to change the subject! -SH

 

Touchy subject there, eh? Any new texts? -JW

 

Lets have dinner? -SH

 

Now look who's changing the subject. -JW

 

I am, John, me. I don't want to talk about The Woman -SH

 

The Woman who mattered. -JW

 

She never mattered. -SH

 

Liar. -JW

 

What am I lying about? -SH

 

She did matter, and you know it. -JW

 

Not to me. -SH

 

You can say that all you want, Sherlock. Okay, I'm not hungry, but lets have dinner. -JW

 

Why would she matter to me? -SH

 

Because she was the only one who could fool you when it came right down to it. -JW

 

I got there in the end, she meant nothing to me. The only thing that made me feel anything during that case was the thought that you might like her. -SH

 

Me? like HER? -JW

 

I wasn't sure. But I didn't want you to like her, I wanted you to like me. -SH

 

I realized that I did when you fell. Then it was too late. -JW

 

Do you want to know the first time I realised I loved you? -SH

 

When? -JW

 

When I was talking to Lestrade, I explained to him the exact type of man who shot the cabbie, when I realised how incredible and brave this person was, I looked over   
to you, I just knew it. -SH

 

We'd barely known each other 2 days, You couldn't possibly. -JW

 

And yet I did. It didn't make sense at all. I spent months afterwards trying to work it out in my head. -SH

 

And you choose now to want a kiss? -JW

 

I tried to think of the best way to approach the subject. Evidently, after five years, I left it a little long. -SH

 

Oh really? You could have just told me, you know. -JW

 

And risk you moving out? Never. -SH

 

I ended up moving out anyway, What was the risk? -JW

 

With another woman, John, I think that proves my point. -SH

 

No, Not really it doesn't. -JW

 

I wasn't going to even dabble with the idea you might leave me, nothing could make me try it, especially when I didn't know if you felt the same. -SH

 

BUT you eventually did, You risked it. Speaking of Mary, how is she and where? I haven't heard from her since I left. -JW

 

There's nothing to risk now though... How should I know? -SH

 

You're brother is Mycroft bloody Holmes, of course you know! I know you keep tabs on her just in case you think I'll go back to her! -JW

 

Fine John, if you must know, she's back with Moriarty. I'm sorry -SH

 

Oh my god, you're kidding. -JW

 

No, I didn't want to tell you. I don't know how to tell you this, John, but the baby, he's Moriarty's -SH

 

So she cheated on me WHILE I was with her. Oh, this is just fantastic. -JW

 

I'm so sorry John. I didn't want to have to tell you. But at least you know you didn't make a mistake. Because I know you're worried that you did. -SH

 

No, I don't want to talk anymore. -JW

 

Why? Is it because I knew, I only found out for myself yesterday. -SH

 

Stop calling my phone. -JW

 

Talk to me then. You can't leave it like this. -SH

 

Well, I'm leaving it like this. -JW

 

Don't, please don't. I want to know why you're annoyed? Is it because she cheated on you? Because that's not my fault, and you're better off without her. Tell me what it is. -SH

 

I'm not annoyed, Sherlock, I'm angry. And I know its not your fault. -JW

 

At me? -SH

 

I don't know. I don't really want to talk right now, Sherlock, I'll kiss you some other time. -JW

 

No, you can be a baby anytime you want to, but not today. I am getting my kiss. -SH

 

Fine you can have it today, But I guarantee you won't get another one. -JW

 

Are you sure. Because here's what will happen. You'll come home and realise what is going to happen, you'll become more nervous and possibly blush a little. But when you buck up you're courage, you'll slip you hand onto my face, because I know you want to feel the angle of my cheekbones. You'll look at me for a moment and then kiss me, once, slowly and softly, your lips just grazing mine, only slightly. But then you will realise that it's what you want to do and you will kiss me again, a little firmer, mouth slightly opened, you'll do this several times before you can't resist me anymore. NOW tell me it will be just the once. -SH

 

You're testing me. Don't test me right now, Holmes. -JW

 

If you can tell me that you didn't love that, then I'll leave you alone. -SH

 

How well you think you know me. -JW

 

I know you for real. So don't even try to deny it. -SH

 

Bloody hell, you probably know me better than I know myself. -JW

 

I know that you're walking at least two paces faster than before I sent that message, you're forehead is heated and moist just with the nerves, and I imagine your trousers are becoming uncomfortably tight. -SH

 

Its impossible to get a cab this time of day. -JW

 

Would you be annoyed if I said I told you so? -SH

 

No need to rub it it. -JW

 

No need to rub it in. -JW

 

Oh John, my dear, there is every need to rub it in, you want to kiss me, and hold me and probably have sex with me-SH

 

Nice way to make it blunt, Sherlock. -JW

 

Nice way to get around the fact you aren't denying it, John. -SH

 

I never said I was denying it, but I'm denying it. -JW

 

It's fine, I love you even if you do lie to me. -SH

 

I'm not lying. You're lying. Reverse psychology. -JW

 

That's not reverse psychology, that's stupidity. Not get your arse home now so I can prove you to be very wrong! -SH

 

And that's rude. And that's hard to do when dodging rain. -JW

 

I wouldn't worry, you won't be in those wet clothes very long. -SH

 

No, But I may get a cold. -JW  
Wait, I won't be in what? -JW

 

I'll keep you warm. -SH  
Yes John, I intend for you to be naked, quite quickly. -SH

 

I never knew this side of you, spooks me a bit. -JW

 

No it doesn't, you like it. You don't even have to take your clothes off, you will want to by the way, but I am happy just for you to kiss me. -SH

 

How can you be so sure? I'm picking up dinner right quick by the way. -JW

 

Because right about now, you've been turned on for over an hour now, just thinking about it, so anything I say id just going to add to that, even me just knowing that you're turned on. Then there's the fact we're going to kiss, you're excited and nervous, such a combination will make you act before you can think on it. So yes, you'll want to take you clothes off. -SH

 

I absolutely love it when you deduce me. I think I left my keys in the office, Tell Mrs. Hudson to let me in? -JW

 

I know you do, I love seeing that flush raise on your cheeks, it drives me crazy. I shouted, whether she heard or not is a different story! -SH

 

Then why don't you do it more often? I don't think she is home, Sherlock. -JW

 

Kick the door in, I'm not moving. -SH

 

I'm not kicking the door! -JW

 

Just do it, Mrs Hudson won't mind. Plus, I'll love it if you did. -SH

 

Just because you'd love it isn't going to convince me to do it. I snatched your lock picking kit from you the other day and stuck it in the flower pot Mrs. Hudson put out here last week. I'll use that. -JW

 

Do you always assume I won't get up to answer the door? -SH

 

You've never done it ever since the first day we met. So yes, I've always assumed that. -JW

 

And it took you till now to take my lock picking kit? -SH

 

Yes, yes it did unfortunately. God, how do you DO this, these damned things?! -JW

 

For our front door it's best to use the small hooked one.... Do hurry up, it's killing me, having to wait. -SH

 

I was using the long curved one, damn it. Okay, I got the door open, I'm coming up. -JW  
Wait. -SH  
Tell me that you want to kiss me, first -SH

 

Did you seriously just lock the flat door? -JW

 

I may have. Just tell me, so that I know. -SH

 

Sherlock, open the door. -JW

 

Tell me, please, I need to know what you think. -SH

 

You do realise that the flat has a fire escape, right? I'll use it. -JW

 

John, I know you think I am joking, but I'm not. Just this once, tell me what you want. -SH

 

I want you. Its always been you. I have a million reasons to back me up, too, if that isn't enough. I'll seriously use the fire escape though. -JW

 

That's all I ever needed. I'll unlock the door, ready to have your life turned upside down? -SH

 

As ready as I'll ever be with you. Now open the door, I owe you a kiss. -JW

 

Good boy! -SH

**Author's Note:**

> One day what we write in here will be a surprise, but until then...
> 
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW


End file.
